


Le Rayon de Soleil (by Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Lancel Lannister deserved better, Modern Era, Romance, Sansa Stark Deserves Better, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sansa est triste auprès de Joffrey qui passe son temps à l'humilier. Elle va trouver du réconfort auprès de la personne la plus inattendue.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Lancel Lannister/Sansa Stark





	Le Rayon de Soleil (by Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Je fais cet OS suite à la commande de Marina Ka-Fai qui demandait un Lancel/Sansa ^^
> 
> Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à G. R. R. Martin.
> 
> Warning : lemon

Sansa n'était pas heureuse à Port-Réal. Elle y avait été pour l'université, pensant que ce serait aussi formidable que dans les films, mais ce campus était un enfer ! La belle rousse avait choisi un cursus en politique, et elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que c'était bel et bien un monde de requin. Chaque élève essayait d'enfoncer les autres dès que possible, les coups bas et les trahisons étaient de mise. Ceux que la jeune Stark avait d'abord pris pour des amis s'étaient rapidement montrés être des rivaux d'une férocité effrayante. Là-bas, elle avait rencontré Joffrey Baratheon, elle avait été impressionnée par son assurance mais surtout par son nom prestigieux. Car sous ses apparences de petit ange naïf, Sansa savait parfaitement qu'être en bon terme avec quelqu'un de famille importante était toujours bénéfique. Après tout, il se vantait aisément de toutes les vacances d'été qu'il avait passé sur leur yatch au large de Dorne, des printemps à Essos dans l'une de leurs maisons secondaires, du fait que son grand-père Tywin était l'homme le plus riche du pays. Sansa avait trouvé tout cela fort attirant, elle voulait devenir la première femme à diriger le pays, c'était son objectif ultime.

Toutefois la rousse avait rapidement déchanté. Même si Joffrey était charmeur au premier abord, en réalité il était une boule de vice et de cruauté. Sansa se rappelait la fois où l'un des professeurs de la fac avait qualifié Joffrey de « furoncle sur pattes », elle avait trouvé cela hilarant, même si au début de leur relation, elle le voyait comme l'homme parfait. Bien vite, lorsque l'aîné Baratheon s'était rendu compte que Sansa était toute à lui et qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité à l'arrière de sa voiture flambant neuve, il s'était lassé. Alors le jeune homme avait commencé à mal lui parler, à l'humilier publiquement devant la bande de petits snobinards lèche-bottes qui le suivait en permanence. Puis il était passé aux coups, devenant de plus en plus violent physiquement mais aussi verbalement. Sansa était à bout, elle n'arrivait plus à sortir la tête de l'eau, car même si elle l'avait quitté, il continuait de la harceler constamment. Cependant la jeune Stark avait fini par trouver du réconfort auprès d'un jeune blondinet discret.

* * *

En effet peu de temps après le début de la lassitude, Joffrey avait emmené Sansa à une grande cousinade organisée par son grand-père. Apparemment Tywin faisait cela une fois par an et Joffrey avait été fier d'exhiber Sansa comme si elle n'était que sa poupée gonflable. Toutefois, le jeune Baratheon avait trop bu et il avait fini par avoir les mains trop baladeuses. Lorsque Sansa lui avait dit que c'était déplacé, qu'elle ne voulait pas être pelotée ainsi devant tout le monde, Joffrey lui avait lancé un regard glacial et l'avait insulté de « pute », de « salope provocante mais coincée » et autres charmants surnoms emplis d'amour. La belle rousse était donc partie s'isoler pour que personne ne puisse voir ses larmes. Elle s'était, éloignée tranquillement, la tête haute, prétextant simplement aller se repoudrer le nez. En réalité elle avait filé se cacher dans un coin reculé et avait fondu en larmes. Puis un bruit de branche cassée l'avait fait sursauter. Elle avait levé ses yeux larmoyants et était tombée sur un jeune homme blond, très séduisant à l'air timide. Ce même jeune homme avait rougi et avait balbutié :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ni vous surprendre dans cette situation intime... tenez.

Il lui avait tendu un mouchoir et avait détourné la tête par respect. Sansa avait été surprise par ses manières si galantes et s'était doucement essuyé les yeux en demandant :

-Merci, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Lancel, le fils de Kevan Lannister, le frère de Tywin.

-Vous êtes donc le cousin de Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, je sais que la différence d'âge peut paraître étrange mais mes parents ont eu quelques problèmes pour assouvir leur désir d'enfant.

Il avait dit cela naturellement, dans l'espoir manifeste d'alléger l'atmosphère. La rousse lui en fut reconnaissante et eut un léger sourire :

-Vous essayez de vous cacher vous aussi ?

-Oui, Joffrey se montre toujours très cruel envers moi, je suis sa victime favorite. Il essaye bien d'humilier Tyrion à cause de sa taille mais croyez-moi, mon cousin ne se laisse pas faire si facilement ! Du coup Joffrey profite du fait que je sois assez gentil et réservé pour s'en prendre à moi. Il sait très bien qu'il aura facilement le dessus.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

-Oui désolée, je suis Sansa... la petite amie de Joffrey.

-Oh... mes condoléances. C'est donc vous la pauvre jeune fille qui s'est fait malmener par cet imbécile de Joffrey il y a quelques minutes... je ne fais que répéter ce que mon père m'a dit.

-Hum... en effet c'est moi.

Sansa était toujours assise sur le sol, et Lancel adopta la même position. Il avait toujours cet air doux et gentil qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée. Sans savoir pourquoi, la belle Stark lui raconta la façon dont le Baratheon avait changé dernièrement. Lancel grimaça :

-Je suis navré de l'entendre, vous ne méritez pas cela. Toutefois, Joffrey a toujours été un petit con imbu de lui-même qui se lasse très vite une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il veut.

-Et si on se tutoyait ? Après tout nous avons quasiment le même âge !

-Oui c'est vrai que ce serait plus sympa.

Elle lui sourit et il demanda :

-Tu es à la même fac que lui ?

-Oui, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je viens de trouver mon premier boulot.

-Super, dans quel domaine ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret.

-Je n'aime pas trop dire mon boulot car ça fait prétentieux.

-S'il te plaît !

-Bon ok en fait je suis mannequin, je fais ça pour pouvoir me payer des cours pour devenir acteur.

-Waouh impressionnant !

Sansa sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter. Ils n'échangeaient que des banalités mais c'était vraiment sympa. La rousse n'était plus du tout triste à présent, Lancel avait vraiment su comment lui remonter le moral. Ils échangèrent donc un nouveau sourire et la jeune femme retourna auprès des autres. Joffrey la regarda :

-Ah tu es toujours là, j'ai cru que tu étais rentrée chez toi comme la gamine pleurnicharde que tu es.

La rousse lui sourit d'un air aussi faux que possible. Le jeune Baratheon la regarda :

-Ne fais pas l'insolente avec moi !

Il commença à lever la main mais Robert cria :

-Joffrey, ose à nouveau lever la main sur une fille et je te jure que tu devras affronter ma propre main ! Seuls les lâches et les impuissants frappent les femmes ! Cette fille a de l'esprit, tu ne devrais pas lui manquer autant de respect !

Joffrey leva les yeux au ciel et son père le regarda partir. Sansa s'était sentie très mal à l'aise et avait fini par partir à pieds. Lancel la rattrapa :

-Attends, je vais te raccompagner.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Le blond l'emmena à sa voiture et conduisit Sansa où elle voulait. Il la déposa et lui sourit :

-Voilà jeune fille, tu es bien arrivée.

-Merci beaucoup Lancel.

-De rien, bonne fin de journée.

-A toi aussi, et encore merci.

-Tiens, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi d'accord ?

-C'est gentil, je vais te prendre au mot.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et rentra dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le temps avait passé et Sansa avait réussi à tenir le coup grâce au soutien de Lancel. Les deux jeunes étaient de plus en plus proches, ils étaient même devenus amis. Lancel était content aussi parce que la jeune femme l'écoutait lorsqu'il parlait du travail. Ils se retrouvaient souvent pour déjeuner ensemble. La jeune femme aimait manger au parc ou à la terrasse d'un restaurant quand le temps le permettait. La rousse ne s'y était pas attendu mais elle le trouvait vraiment sympathique et même très mignon. Joffrey la laissait enfin tranquille, il s'était trouvé une autre victime. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Lancel, elle l'adorait. Ses cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux bleus, son nez droit, ses lèvres pulpeuses... elle devait avouer qu'il était magnifique. De plus il était assez grand et il semblait avoir une musculature bien cachée sous ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle le voyait Sansa pensait aussitôt à l'expression « force tranquille », elle trouvait ça très excitant. La jeune Stark se passa une main sur la nuque et se pencha légèrement. Lancel tendit la main et caressa sa joue avant de se pencher et de cueillir ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sansa fut légèrement surprise, mais dans le meilleur sens du terme. Elle caressa la nuque du blond et lui rendit son baiser. Lancel finit par reculer en souriant. Il caressa la joue de la rousse avec son pouce :

-Et si on allait marcher ?

-Bonne idée, prenons un peu l'air.

Même si ils étaient déjà dehors, ça lui ferait du bien. La jeune femme sourit, elle était contente d'être avec lui. Lancel prit sa main dans la sienne :

-J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

-En tout cas je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu es toujours magnifique, peu importe ce que tu portes !

-C'est très gentil, merci.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et Lancel posa ses mains sur sa taille fine avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

-Tu me fais beaucoup trop d'effet Sansa, je ne sais même pas si tu as conscience à quel point tu peux rendre les hommes fous de toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu es la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu !

Elle se mit à rire et ils continuèrent de marcher. Au bout d'un moment, Lancel regarda l'heure :

-Je dois y aller, j'ai un shooting à l'autre bout de la ville. En tout cas j'ai passé un très bon moment.

-Moi aussi.

-Je t'appelle ce soir.

Il l'embrassa et partit. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner et rentra au campus. Elle monta dans sa chambre et regarda un film sur son ordinateur. La fille qui partageait sa chambre était en train de faire du chili con carne. La brune sourit :

-Tu verras, c'est la recette de ma grand-mère ça va être délicieux.

-Je te crois.

Tyene Sand était une jeune femme très belle et elle flirtait régulièrement avec Bronn, son entraîneur. Tyene était la capitaine de l'équipe de foot féminin de la fac et Sansa demanda soudain :

-Au fait, tu en es où avec Bronn ?

-Écoute je crois qu'il ne va plus me résister très longtemps.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et j'adore ça ! Il s'est enfin rendu compte que j'étais la plus belle fille de la terre.

Elles se mirent à rire et après ça la rousse partit en cours.

* * *

Lancel et Sansa se voyaient de plus en plus souvent. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers et passionnés. La rousse regarda Lancel alors qu'ils étaient au parc près de la fac. Elle lui caressa la joue et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le blond sourit et caressa ses longs cheveux roux, il aimait ça car ils étaient très doux. Sansa ferma les yeux en souriant, elle était bien comme ça contre lui. Lancel la regarda :

-Alors ma belle, tu veux faire quoi pour les vacances scolaires ?

-Je ne sais pas je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé pourquoi ?

-Bah je pensais qu'on pourrait partir ensemble parce que j'ai quelques jours de repos.

-Ce serait bien oui.

Elle lui sourit et ils discutèrent de leurs vacances. Le premier semestre était passé, Sansa était en très bonne voie pour valider son année. Ils décidèrent finalement qu'ils iraient à Hautjardin pour leurs vacances. C'était à la fois calme, beau et chaud mais sans l'être trop pour autant. La jeune femme finit par se lever :

-A plus tard Lancel.

-Au revoir ma belle, tu me manques déjà !

Sansa éclata de rire et partit pour le campus. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle relation ils avaient tous les deux. Après tout, ils s'embrassaient régulièrement et allaient partir en vacance tous les deux mais étaient-ils ensemble ? La jeune femme partit à son rendez-vous et rentra chez elle. Elle reçut un message de Lancel un peu plus tard qui lui annonça qu'il avait réservé leurs billets et qu'ils partaient le lendemain soir, le blond préférait conduire de nuit, ainsi il y aurait moins de monde. Sansa prépara donc ses bagages en se sentant légère, elle espérait que ces vacances allaient mettre au clair la nature de leur relation.

* * *

Lancel se gara en bas de chez Sansa et la vit qui sortait de l'immeuble. Elle lui sourit et le blond descendit. Il prit la valise de la belle rousse et la chargea. Après ça il revint auprès de la jeune Stark et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Tu as tout ?

-Oui.

-Alors on y va ma belle.

Lancel ouvrit galamment la porte à Sansa. La jeune femme s'installa et le beau Lannister démarra.

* * *

Le trajet se passa tranquillement, un silence confortable régnait dans la voiture. Lancel avait mis de la musique et tout se passait bien. Le couple arriva enfin à destination. Lancel se gara et descendit ouvrir la porte à sa dulcinée. Sansa lui sourit, le jeune homme prit les valises et ils se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Lancel sourit poliment :

-Bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Lannister.

-En effet, chambre avec vue sur la rivière.

-Oui tout à fait.

Elle leur donna une clé et un groom prit leurs bagages avant de les guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Sansa était ravie d'être avec lui, le beau blond avait sorti le grand jeu. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur chambre et le groom ouvrit la porte. Il posa leurs valises et Lancel lui donna un pourboire avant de le regarder partir. Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi faire à présent, il ne voulait pas brusquer la rousse ni passer pour un obsédé. Lancel se passa une main dans les cheveux et Sansa lança :

-Je vais prendre une douche, je suis un peu tendue à cause du voyage.

-Pas de problème, fais ce que tu veux.

Il lui sourit et la regarda aller dans la salle de bain. Lancel ne savait pas trop si cette déclaration de la belle Stark était une invitation à la rejoindre, et il avait vraiment peur de faire quelque-chose de déplacé. Le jeune homme était réellement tiraillé entre son désir pour Sansa et la peur de passer pour un homme qui avait emmené une jeune femme en vacances uniquement dans le but de coucher avec elle. Il entendit bientôt l'eau couler et Lancel se servit un verre d'eau pour se changer les idées. Tout à coup Sansa appela :

-Lancel tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu me savonnes le dos, s'il te plaît.

Lancel devint rouge pivoine et ferma les yeux. Il inspira un grand coup pour essayer de calmer le début d'érection qui arrivait et alla dans la salle de bain. Sansa lui sourit et se tourna. Le blond s'approcha et attrapa le savon qu'elle lui donna. Lancel commença donc à frotter le dos de la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas céder à l'appel de ce corps divin. Sansa demanda d'un ton neutre :

-Je ne t'attire pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas trop si je suis une bonne amie, une petite-amie ou autre chose pour toi.

-Oh... je dirais une petite-amie si tu veux bien.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'oses pas me toucher ni me regarder ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses, de passer pour un pervers qui t'invite en vacances pour profiter de la situation.

-Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Sansa lui fit face avant de sourire. Lancel devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux même si il mourait d'envie d'admirer la poitrine de la rousse. La jeune Stark arqua un sourcil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

-Tu vas donc rester comme ça à ne pas me regarder ni me toucher uniquement parce que tu as peur de mal paraître ? C'est normal pour un couple de s'admirer, de se caresser l'un l'autre.

-Je sais mais... tu es tellement belle que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu sors avec moi.

-Pourtant c'est le cas.

Sansa en avait assez. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle l'attira sous la douche avec lui. Lancel se retrouva donc trempé car en reculant ils avaient appuyé sur le bouton activant l'eau. La rousse gloussa :

-Oups, je crois que c'est clair, il faut que tu te déshabilles.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avec un demi sourire et se déshabilla. Sansa admira son corps musclé, caressant ses abdos sculptés et sourit :

-C'est tout de même mieux ainsi.

-Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, Sansa Stark.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux et continuèrent de s'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment Lancel recula et caressa la joue de Sansa :

-Pas aujourd'hui, la route a été longue, je suis fatigué.

Sansa ouvrit la bouche sous le choc mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Lancel sortit de la douche, enfila un peignoir et retourna dans la chambre.

* * *

La rousse resta un moment dans la salle de bain immobile, encore surprise par ce revirement inattendu. Elle se posait réellement des questions sur leur « couple », car si Lancel la considérait effectivement comme sa petite-amie, il se gardait bien d'avoir le moindre rapprochement trop intime avec elle. Sansa finit par enfiler sa nuisette et par aller dans la chambre elle aussi, la nuit tombait dehors et la route, plus le rejet du blond, l'avaient épuisée. Elle se coucha sans dire un mot, vexée par l'attitude du Lannister. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lancel décida de se faire pardonner de son attitude de la veille, il avait peut-être été trop brutal dans sa façon de dire non. Le blond appela donc le room service et commanda deux petits-déjeuners complets. Après ça il alla s'habiller et on toqua à la porte. Le blond ouvrit et prit le chariot avant de refermer la porte. Sansa ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur des œufs et du bacon. Elle se redressa dans son lit et Lancel lui sourit :

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Ça peut aller.

-J'ai fait monter le petit-déjeuner pour m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très délicat hier je te demande pardon.

-En effet, tu as manqué de tact !

-Je sais...

-C'est bon, c'est oublié.

Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner en réfléchissant au programme de la journée. Ils décidèrent d'aller promener au bord de la rivière avant d'aller ensuite faire une balade en forêt. Après avoir fini de manger, la jeune femme s'habilla et ils partirent.

Les amoureux se tenaient la main en marchant, ils ne disaient rien. Aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi dire, la situation était un peu étrange. Une tension électrique s'était élevée entre eux, chacun pensant à ses propres soucis. Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant une fontaine dans un parc. Le blond sourit et se tourna vers sa belle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je t'aime Sansa, je veux faire les choses bien c'est tout.

-D'accord... je t'aime aussi Lancel.

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Après ça ils partirent manger. L'ambiance s'était un peu allégée et la jeune femme se détendait de plus en plus. Après ça, Lancel l'embrassa et ils partirent pour leur chambre. Lancel regarda Sansa et se mordit la lèvre, elle était tellement belle dans son petit short en jean et son débardeur noir. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Peu à peu, il s'enhardit et posa une main sur ses fesses. La jeune femme sourit et posa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire. Le baiser s'approfondit et Lancel la déshabilla. Le blond lui retira son débardeur en souriant et l'embrassa dans le cou. La jeune femme frissonna et ferma les yeux, elle était contente qu'il se décide enfin à tenter un rapprochement. Lancel l'embrassa encore et elle caressa sa nuque en lui retirant son t-shirt. Ils continuèrent de se déshabiller mutuellement tout en découvrant le corps de l'autre. Lancel allongea la jeune femme sur le lit et continua de parsemer son corps de baisers brûlants. Après ça, il attrapa la boite de préservatifs qu'il avait mis dans sa valise au cas où. La rousse l'embrassa et Lancel enfila la protection en latex. Ils s'embrassèrent et il ne tarda pas à pénétrer sa belle. Sansa gémit et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Le blond sourit et commença son rythme en l'embrassant encore. La jeune femme était ravie d'être avec lui. Il embrassa sa poitrine avant d'accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements. Sansa sentait que l'orgasme approchait à grands pas, elle mêla sa langue à celle du blond, il accéléra encore le rythme et la rousse atteignit le septième ciel. Lancel continua encore un peu son mouvement avant d'atteindre l'orgasme lui aussi. Le blond se laissa tomber à ses côtés en souriant et en l'embrassant paresseusement. La rousse se blottit contre le corps de son amant et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement, le couple alternait les promenades et les parties de jambes en l'air. À présent Lancel n'avait plus le moindre soucis avec le fait de faire l'amour avec sa belle. Ils étaient vraiment fous amoureux, ils adoraient faire des choses ensemble aussi bien discuter que de se promener ou faire des visites. La rousse aimait être avec Lancel, il était vraiment gentil et doux, il était très attentionné. Sansa embrassa le blond en caressant sa nuque, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras en souriant et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-J'ai pas envie qu'on rentre, cette semaine est passée beaucoup trop vite !

-Je sais mon amour, ça m'embête moi aussi j'aime trop qu'on soit dans notre bulle.

Elle l'embrassa et ils restèrent comme ça à se câliner. Après ça ils firent leur valise, il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux. La jeune femme le regardait conduire en caressant les cheveux dans sa nuque. Lancel frissonna :

-Écoute princesse faut pas faire ça, tu sais à quel point j'aime qu'on me caresse les cheveux et la nuque, ça va me déconcentrer !

-Pardon.

Elle sourit et se contenta de poser sa main sur son genou. Le blond sourit et continua de conduire jusque chez la rousse. Sansa lui sourit :

-Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

-Si tu veux ma chérie.

Il se gara et ils montèrent chez la jeune femme. Sansa le regarda :

-Dis mon amour ça te tente un bain avant de manger et d'aller coucher ?

-Très bonne idée ma chérie.

La rousse alla faire couler un bain et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils étaient bien dans la baignoire l'un contre l'autre. Sansa avait appuyé son dos contre le torse de son amant, elle était bien avec lui.

* * *

Le couple continuait leur histoire et Sansa commença sa deuxième année. De son côté Lancel continuait d'enchaîner les shooting de mannequin pour se payer son école d'acteur. Ils discutaient de plus en plus du fait de s'installer ensemble. La jeune femme sourit, elle n'était pas contre l'idée de vivre avec Lancel, ainsi ils allaient partager le loyer et ça l'arrangeait aussi beaucoup. Le blond lui proposait de l'accompagner à des shooting de temps en temps. La rousse aimait le voir travailler, elle le trouvait encore plus beau quand il était concentré. La belle Stark était tombée sur un rayon de soleil le jour de la cousinade Lannister. Lancel avait aidé à la sortir de l'enfer que lui faisait vivre Joffrey. Il avait su lui faire remonter la pente, avoir à nouveau confiance en elle. Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme murmura à Lancel pendant une pause dans son shooting :

-Mon amour faut que je te dise un truc.

-Oui ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Le blond eut un énorme sourire et la serra dans ses bras. La rousse en eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit à quel point il était heureux. Il retourna travailler, ne pouvant se départir de ce sourire. La jeune femme sourit en le regardant faire. Elle savait que Lancel était le bon, il était un homme bien, il était le seul homme qui réussissait à la faire sourire en permanence. La rousse se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et elle savait qu'il serait un bon père pour le bébé. Le couple rentra chez eux, ils voulaient fêter la bonne nouvelle devant un bon dîner et une soirée cocooning, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
